Sonny With a Chance of a Truce?
by MrsSCrosby87
Summary: Wanting more ratings for his two top shows, Mr. Condor decides something must be done with the feud between The Falls and So Random! Completing one bonding activity a week, can the two casts call a truce? What about Sonny and Chad?
1. A Little News From Mr Condor

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

_Really? We were doing this again? _Every day that I walk into Condor Studios I know that I will experience one of these arguments with Chad as always. It wasn't the fight that was bothering me, it was the fact that I couldn't remember what we were fighting about. _Chad Dylan Cooper._ This boy drove me insane! It was like his purpose in life was to make me feel miserable everyday that I come to work. Of course, today was no exception. He had went out of his way to come to my dressing room and pick a fight.

"So we're good?"

I knew what he was expecting, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Why were we fighting? And since the fight was what Chad wanted, why should I give him the satisfaction? I must have had a dazed look on my face and Chad started to wave his hands in front of me.

"Helloooooooooo? Earth to Sonny! Are you even listening to me? Nobody ignores CDC!"

Oh here we go with the CDC crap! Seriously, this guy is so full of himself! I realized that I should want to continue fighting with him, so why didn't I?

"Chad… I'm so tired of this fighting between us, do you think you could just go?" I asked him without looking at him.

"Wait Sonny, you seem upset…. Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

What was this? Was Chad Dylan Cooper actually showing compassion for someone other than himself! I wish I had a video camera, this is a rare moment.

"Wow Chad, I didn't know you had it in you to actually care about someone other than yourself." I told him in an astonished voice.

He looked like he was having troubles deciding what to say. His eyes kept shifting all around the room, looking at everything except for me.

"_Could all members of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately." _

This couldn't be good. Why did the head of the studio want to see us? All I knew for sure was that if it involved both So Random! And Mackenzie Falls, it couldn't be good. Chad and I exchanged a worried glance and both headed out of my dressing room towards Mr. Condor's office. We were the last ones to arrive, I saw the rest of both casts all sitting nervously waiting to hear what trouble they were in now. Mr. Condor came booming through the door and sat down behind his desk looking over all of us before beginning to speak.

"I have noticed there has been a lot of fighting between your two shows. Now, I understand that the feud does draw attention to the shows and helps the ratings, however, I know for a fact if both casts were getting along the fans would be even more excited and ratings would fly through the roof!" he explained to us.

I had to admit, he had a point. The media had loved the rivalry between the shows in the beginning, its all they would ever talk about. Except, they had grown tired of that. Now the media was creating stories trying to prove there were secret relationships between the two casts. Take the story of "Channy" for example. I hated whoever came up with that name. me like Chad? Who are they trying to trick. I can't stand the kid!

"So what exactly did you bring us here for?" Chad was the only person brave enough to speak up. Of course! He knew his job was safe… Condor needed him.

"You will learn how to tolerate each other. You will learn to trust each other. And most importantly, you will bond with each other. Over the next couple weeks or for however long as I decide, you will be doing tasks to help achieve this bond. You will spend one week doing each task before moving onto a different one etc." he explained to us.

"So what exactly is the first stage in this plan?" I asked nervously.

"Well thank you for asking Sonny. You will learn to cooperate with a member of a different cast and you will learn to share. Most importantly, you will bond. For the next week, you will each be sharing a dressing room with a rival cast member."

"WHAT!" we all screamed at once. It was one thing to share a dressing room with Tawni, but now I would have to share one with someone from the Falls? Perfect!

"I have already picked the pairings and which dressing room you will be occupying. Nico, you will be moving into Chloe's dressing room over at the Falls. Grady, Portlyn will be moving into your dressing room at So Random!. Zora, you will be going to the Falls, rooming with Ferguson. Skylar, you will be moving in with Tawni. And lastly, Sonny you will be going over to the Falls to stay with Chad. There will be no switching of partners. Everyone has been assigned with their partners for a reason. Also, there will be no excuses for missing rehearsals, the stages are right beside each other so it won't take you long to get back to your own set. I want you to move your things tonight and then tomorrow will be day one. On day seven at 8 pm the week will be over and you can move out. Any questions?"

Uuuuh only a million! Why the hell did I have to be paired up with Chad! Right now I'm really starting to regret all of our little fights. They were the reason we got stuck together. With no one asking any questions, we were dismissed to go and pack our belongings and move in.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to share a dressing room with a boy! On the plus side, Skylar is cute! Plus, he is moving in here so I don't have to pack anything!" Tawni clapped excitedly. Oooh lucky her!

"Well at least your not rooming with Chad! I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive this week with him." I said as I struggled to zip up my suit case.

"Oh puuuhleez!" Tawni scoffed. "You know you're totally in love with Chad, everyone can see it! So how about the two of you work things out this week so we don't all have to listen to you pretending to fight all the time and we won't have to "bond" with the Falls cast anymore!" Tawni yelled then walked out of the room. What was she even talking about! Me like Chad? Pffft that's impossible!_ Or is it….. _


	2. Stage one: Meet Your New Roommate!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny With a Chance!**

**Chapter 2: Stage One- Meet your new roommate!**

**Chad's POV**

This little "bonding" plan Mr. Condor had was **never** going to work! I mean come on! Be friends with the Randoms? That's never going to happen! I didn't want to share my dressing room with anyone let alone a Random. I mean come on, I'm Chad freakin' Dylan Cooper! Why should I have to share with people? When I found out it would be Sonny rooming with me I felt relieved. But why? I hate her. I hate all the Randoms, but her and I constantly fight. Shouldn't I be wishing I got stuck with one of the others? As much as I thought that, it wasn't how I felt. Was I actually looking forward to spending the week with Sonny? On the plus side, I wouldn't have to walk over to stage 3 to have my daily fight with her. We could do that in the comfort of my dressing room. I was getting anxious sitting around waiting for her so I decided I would walk over there one last time before the week began. As I was walking down the hall I noticed Nico already moving his stuff into Chloe's room. Yes I did know his name, but that doesn't mean they need to know that.

"Rico! I hope you know that just because you're rooming over here doesn't mean you're welcome at the Falls. You are still on my do not admit wall and you better not go anywhere near my stuff!" I said with a smirked.

I could see him get angry at the fact that I called him Rico. Oh man I loved messing with them! If I'm being honest, I don't know why we all fight. It just happens. Yea we are all fighting to be the number one tween show, but I suppose the fighting could end once the cameras turned off. They weren't bad people, in fact, they were nice people. Over at The Falls, we aren't exactly friends. I would never be able to talk about private matters with my cast mates. It just didn't happen. But the Randoms were like one big happy family. In a way, I was jealous of that. They all had someone they could trust and count on. They all had a friend… I didn't. I had people who worshipped me. They did whatever I asked. But no one would ever just hang out with me. I made them all nervous. Plus, I'm an ass. I know that. It's part of the image. I rounded the corner to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I was about to walk in when I could hear them talking inside.

"_Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. But it's so frustrating! You're practically perfect together and you don't even realize it!"_

"_Don't even apologize Tawni, you're right. Truth is I really don't know what is going on between us. He is so arrogant and rude and annoying and conceited! But then every once in a while there will be a small moment when he is nice. I like that side of him, but I rarely ever see it…"_

"_Well why don't you tell him that? Maybe he would be willing to change.. Its like he would do almost anything for you."_

"_I can't ask him to change who he is Tawn, if your truly supposed to be with someone you should be able to accept them for who they are. It's not like he would change, even for me. He doesn't actually care about me Tawni, he acts like a jerk for a reason. I guess that means we are just meant to be exactly the way we are…"_

I stood on the other side of the door stunned. Were they talking about me? I couldn't think of any other person Sonny could be talking about. I was everything she just described. She didn't think I would change for her. Maybe it was time to prove her wrong…

**Sonny's POV**

"I can't ask him to change who he is Tawn, if your truly supposed to be with someone you should be able to accept them for who they are. It's not like he would change, even for me. He doesn't actually care about me Tawni, he acts like a jerk for a reason. I guess that means we are just meant to be exactly the way we are…"

Tawni didn't have anything else to add. She just smiled sweetly at me and turned back to her mirror. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tawni yelled at the door.

I was surprised to see Chad when the door opened. He never came here when he knew I wasn't alone, and he also never knocked. He was CDC, he didn't have to ask permission to enter a room. I was still kinda bummed from my conversation with Tawni and seeing him really wasn't helping.

"What do you want Chad?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but the realization I had come to about my feelings for him and knowing he didn't feel that way back was upsetting me. Of course I knew he didn't like me, he wouldn't treat me the way he does if he did.

"Geeeeze Sonshine what did I do?" he asked raising his eyebrow. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared right into mine. I was getting lost in them, I think I forgot how to breathe. He called me Sonshine, that was probably the cutest thing I have ever heard, especially from Chad.

"Soooonnnnny?" he was slowly walking closer to me. I had almost completely forgot Tawni was in the room until I heard her speak.

"You won't get a response out of her unless you look away."

"Why?" Chad asked without breaking our eye contact.

"Because you're making her nervous. I'm pretty sure she isn't even breathing right now."

Chad came even closer to me, he placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair on either side of me. Now I really had forgotten how to breathe. I felt like an idiot. He would never let me forget about this. Was this really my fault? After all, he was unleashing his so-called irresitable Chad Dylan Cooper Charm. He smirked at me and then finally he turned away to look at Tawni.

"So… excited to be rooming with Skylar?" he asked. He was making conversation with Tawni? What was even happening right now?

"A bit… he seems nice enough. Plus, I don't have to move any of my stuff so I'm happy about that." she replied and smiled at him and he smiled back. A genuine smile, the one I loved but rarely got to see.

"He isn't a bad guy really. I think you two will actually have a lot in common… So Sonshine, recovered yet?" he turned to me and smirked. He looked away from my eyes quickly, obviously not wanting to cause what had just happened again.

"Uhhh yea… what are you doing here Chad?" I asked softer this time.

"Well, I figured since you are a girl that you would probably have a lot of stuff to bring over and would most likely need help carrying it all. So are you all ready to go?" he asked looking at my suit cases.

"You came over to help me? Since when do you help?" I asked him. I was in complete shock. I didn't understand what was happening.

"I have my moments." he smiled as he picked up the biggest case and walked out of the room. "See ya later Blondie!"

I looked over to Tawni and saw she had the exact same shocked expression on her face.

"What… just… happened?" she asked slowly.

"I have absolutely no idea… but I think I like it." I smiled as I picked up my other stuff, said bye to Tawn and headed over to my new room for the week.

* * *

I walked through the set of Mackenzie Falls towards Chad's dressing room. I had only ever been there couple of times to yell at him but he never let me fully into the room. I had to admit, I liked the Falls set. It was always so much nicer than ours and I sometimes felt like all the sets were real and I had entered Mackenzie's world. I saw Nico as I passed Chloe's room and I smiled and waved at him. I got to Chad's room and I just stood outside the door looking in. He had his back to me and hadn't noticed me there yet and I watched as he was clearing up one side of the room. Was he making space for me? I expected to have to sit on the floor for the week! He turned around and saw me standing in the hallway and he smiled at me.

"You are allowed to come in you know.. It's your room too for the week." he motioned his finger for me to walk in.

"I cleaned up this side a bit for you, uuh bathroom is there on the right, the gym is on the left and eat as much from the mini fridge as you would like because the studio pays for it." he winked at me.

I sat my stuff down and began to unpack some things onto the vanity he had cleared off for me. Of course he had two! He gave a little wave to me and then headed into his personal gym. I was tempted to go watch him work out, I pictured his muscles in my head, but that would be creepy. I began to walk around the room looking at everything. I had never had the chance to actually look at everything in there. I noticed on a shelf he had a bunch of pictures. Some I assumed were his family since beautiful blue eyes all stared out at me. He had some pictures of the Mackenzie Falls cast and he had one of himself holding all his awards he had won.. Typical. I noticed only one picture sat on his vanity. I walked over and picked it up and I couldn't believe my eyes. He had a picture of the two of us after the fake date we had. When we left the arcade the paparazzi had surrounded us and Chad wanted to pose for pictures getting all the publicity he could. He had printed one of those pictures and here in sat in a frame on his vanity. What did that mean? Did Chad like me? I was still staring at the picture when I felt hot air against my ear.

"Reminiscing on old times Munroe? I bet that fake date was better than any real date you have ever been on." he whispered in my ear.

I sat down the picture and turned around to come face to face with Chad. He had a smirk on his face and I realized just how close we were, and he was getting closer. My back hit the vanity and I couldn't move any further from him. I felt his chest against me and his head was leaning in closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? I forgot how to breathe again as I watched him get closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited.

"I always knew you would fall in love with me. I'll see you tomorrow, roomie." he whispered right in my ear. I opened my eyes and Chad winked at me then turned and walked out of the dressing room heading home. My head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and my legs felt weak. Oh god! I was falling head over heels for the one person I never wanted to. Chad Dylan Cooper!


	3. Stage One: Rooming with the Great CDC

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Chapter Three: Stage one - Rooming with the Great CDC**

**Sonny's POV**

I arrived at Condor Studios at around 8am. Shooting didn't start till 10 so I had some time to kill. I liked getting here early. Nobody had shown up yet and the place is really quiet. I walked  
onto stage 3 and was heading to my dressing room when I remembered that was no longer my room. I turned around and headed towards stage 2. There was nobody over at Mackenzie  
Falls either. I walked into Chad's dressing room and decided I would use the quite time to write some sketches for the show. I grabbed my notebook and curled up on the sofa in the

middle of the room. I managed to come up with a few ideas before my eye lids began to feel really heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

It was around 815 when I got to work. I like being here early. There still weren't many people around the studios, just film crews. I walked into my dressing and was confused to see

someone curled up on my couch sleeping. I was about to yell at them for being in there when I suddenly realized that it was Sonny. She obviously liked to be early for work too. She

seemed really tired so I decided I would let her sleep a little while longer. I sat down on the couch gently beside her and picked up my script going over my lines for today's scenes. Sonny

started to stir beside me and I thought that I had woken her up. Instead, her body slowly started sliding down the couch until her head landed on my lap. I was glad I had a pillow sitting

there or that could have hurt. I gently moved the hair from her face and she turned her face toward me and snuggled her face into my shirt. I chuckled quietly to myself and continued

reading my script.

When it was 915 I decided that I better wake Sonny up in case she had things to do before filming.

"Sonny?" I shook her gently and got nothing. "Hey Sonshine? Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

She began to turn around on the couch and I saw her eyes flutter open. She took one look at the couch, where she was lying, and then back to me and her cheeks turned scarlet. She jumped up quickly straightening out her clothes.

"Oh wow, I must have dozed off… I'm really sorry about that Chad. I didn't mean- I don't know why- ugh you're never going to let me forget about this are you?" she rambled. She knew me too well.

"Let you forget about what Sonshine? The fact that you snuggled up to me while taking a nap? Or the fact that you're in looooooooove with the great Chad Dylan Cooper?" I smirked at her.

"And what about you huh?"

"What do you mean what about me?" I didn't like where this was going..

"What I mean is, you keep calling me Sonshine, you have been acting really nice since yesterday, even to Tawni! And last night before you left, I thought you were going to…." she trailed off, her face turning red again. Now I was liking this game again.

"You thought I was going to what?" I smirked at her.

"You know what I'm talking about." she said quietly.

"No I don't think I do…"

"I thought you were going to kiss me!" she yelled at me. I didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder, but I was wrong.

"Did you Sonny? Did you really?" I smirked at her. I was having way too much fun with this.

"UGH!" she threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the room. I may be trying to be a nicer person, but that doesn't mean I don't still enjoy annoying Sonny. In fact, that was always the best part of my day!

**Sonny's POV**

Unbelievable! I can't believe I actually thought Chad was changing! That was obviously a huge mistake! He was still the ass he always was! And to top it all off, I felt like a complete idiot.

There's no hiding it anymore… Chad obviously knows that I like him. And it is also obvious to me that he doesn't feel the same way. I managed to avoid him for most of the day, and at

lunch I asked Grady to bring me some lunch to the prop house and I remained in hiding. Later in the afternoon though, I hit a speed bump in my plan. We were all heading to the prop

house to discuss ideas and write some new sketches. Slight problem was that my idea book was in Chad's dressing room. I could do this. I just needed to get in really fast and get out.

He was probably filming and wouldn't see me anyways. I could also grab my stuff I needed to go home with so that I could just leave straight from stage 3 tonight. Perfect plan. I made it

to the dressing room without being noticed and I rushed over to the vanity and sat down. I had my idea book but couldn't find my cell phone. I was searching for it through all the drawers  
when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I tried to respond, but I couldn't breathe again. Was this really going to happen every time he came near me! I stood up from the vanity and turned to face him and he never let go of my waist.

"Look Sonny, what you said earlier was true. I have been acting different and you deserve an explanation. I overheard you and Blondie talking about me yesterday, and how you said I wouldn't change for you. But Sonny I'm trying, I promise you I am.. And last night, I was going to kiss you. But looking into your big brown eyes I got nervous and I couldn't do it." his forehead was resting against mine and I could see in his eyes that he was being sincere. "But don't you see Sonny? Our casts hate each other, and even though I'm trying to change, it won't happen overnight. And until things change nothing can happen, because you deserve someone who will treat you right and right now that isn't me. But please don't give up on me Sonny. Give me some time and I will prove to you that I can be the guy you need. Until then, we will have these moments, but that's all." Before I could even say anything he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in complete shock. So Chad Dylan Cooper does have feelings for me, and he wants to change for me. Even though I was sad that he said nothing could happen between us, it was also the sweetest thing I have ever heard. He wants to make sure things will be perfect when we do come together. I realized now that the feud between our shows had to end. Even if Chad does change into a nice person, the feud between our casts would still tear us apart. I was broken from my thoughts when Tawni walked into the room.

"Tawni? How did you get in here?" I asked her, confused.

"I came to see you silly! Chad took me off the do not admit wall." she said.

"He did?" I was stunned. Everything wasn't fixed, but it was a start. Chad just let a "random" other than myself onto the Mackenzie Falls set. A huge smile spread across my face as I realized: Chad Dylan Cooper really was changing.

**Chad's POV**

I did it! I can't believe I actually did it! I told Sonny how I felt. Holding her in my arms just felt right. But what I said to her was true, I needed to change for her. Sonny was one of the

most amazing people I have ever met. She is so sweet and caring and thoughtful. She was the exact opposite of me. She deserved someone who was going to treat her right, and CDC

was not that person. It was time for me to become just Chad. I was heading back to the set when I heard a commotion going on outside the doors. I peaked out and saw Tawni trying to

get by the security people.

"I just need in for a few minutes!" she yelled as she tried to dodge them again.

"What seems to be the problem here boys?" I asked.

"Well, Blondie here seems to think she can just walk right in even though she is on the do not admit wall."

"I see…."

"Please Chad? I really just want to go in and see Sonny." she said to me. I was about to walk away when I thought of Sonny again. This was her best friend. It was time for Tawni Hart to meet plain old Chad. I walked over to the do not admit wall and took Tawni's picture off it and tore it to pieces.

"She's allowed in now boys, I don't mind."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Chad!" Tawni squealed as she ran down the hall towards Sonny. I smiled as I walked back onto the set. I was changing for Sonny, but maybe this change was good for me as well. CDC wouldn't ever admit this, but Chad would. Receiving that thank you from Tawni and her genuine smile had put me in a really good mood, and I had Sonny to thank for that.

**Sonny's POV**

"He took you off the wall?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yees. He was walking by when I was trying to get in and I asked him if I could please come in and see you and he walked over to the wall and ripped up my picture and told security I'm allowed in!" she squealed.

"Wow, he really is trying to change for me." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tawni asked as she sat down on the couch.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone else?" I asked her.

"Of course I won't Sonny! You're my best friend you can tell me anything." she smiled at me.

"Okay, but you may be mad about this too….. So just before you came in, Chad told me he has feelings for me and that last night he wanted to kiss me but he got nervous." I began.

"I told you so! I told you from the beginning that boy liked you! Man I am good." she smiled at me.

"Well anyways, he told me that nothing can happen between us while our two shows are still fighting and also until he has changed. He doesn't want to be the ass that he is, and he wants to change for me. But until the feud is over and he is sure he actually deserves someone like me, we can't be together." I told her.

"OH MY GOD! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Tawni started to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"Wait, you're happy about this? I thought you guys hated Chad?"

"Correction, the rest of them hate Chad. I have been planning your wedding since the first day I witnessed one of your fine, fine, good, good fights!" she said smiling at me.

"So you want me to be with Chad?" I asked, still confused by what was happening.

"Of course I do Sonny! He clearly makes you happy, even when you guys are fighting. And I think it is so sweet what he is doing for you. Let Chad prove to you that he can change, and once he has, you let me handle the other cast members." she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Tawn! You really are my best friend!" I smiled as I returned the hug.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by pretty uneventful. I was super busy with writing new sketches and Mackenzie Falls was filming all the time to try and finish the season by their dead line. Chad had continued to show me, and everyone else, his nice side. He would bring me coffee in the morning, he said thank you to his hair and make up people, and stopped referring to himself as the great CDC. His cast mates were confused by the new Chad but they weren't complaining. He was a lot easier to deal with on set than the greatest actor of our generation was. Grady had also made his way off of the do not admit wall and he came by often to visit me. I actually witnessed Chad giving Grady advice on how to ask a girl out. It was all pretty weird to me. Nico and Zora were still on the wall, although I don't blame Chad's reasons. He refused to take Nico's picture off for the sake of Portlyn and Chloe. Nico was always hitting on them and making them feel uncomfortable so Chad wanted them to be able to have a place to hide from him, especially now that Chloe had to share her dressing room with him. Zora was still on the wall for the obvious reasons. She scared Chad and he didn't want her on the set pulling pranks on him. Also, he said if she ever did need onto the set, she would most likely just come through the vents. He had a point there. It was now day 7 of our first activity, and in an hour we were going to Mr. Condor's office to find out what we would be doing for week 2. Chad and I were in his dressing room and he was helping me pack up my things.

"You know, I never thought I would say this to someone, but I have enjoyed sharing my dressing room with you." he smiled at me as he zipped up one of my bags.

"I have enjoyed being here." I smiled back at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch and wrapped his arms around me as we sat down and watched some TV. I enjoyed these moments the most. Who knew how long it would be before Chad and I could actually be together, but sitting in his arms I didn't care. I was happy. I felt him press his lips softly on the top of my head and I sighed in contentment.

"_Could the casts of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls please go to Mr. Condor's office"_

"Well, I guess this is it roomie." Chad sighed, a sad look in his eyes.

"Just because we aren't sharing the same room anymore doesn't mean we can't still have these moments. It's not like that stopped us before." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, we better go before we get fired!"

We stood up from the couch and he grabbed my hand and we walked to Mr. Condor's office. As we reached the door Chad dropped my hand and we walked in, everybody else already there.

"Alright, I hope that you have made a least a tiny bit of progress this past week sharing your dressing rooms. Tomorrow morning will be day one of your second bonding task. It will require you to go home tonight and pack your things again. Both shows are being put on hold for the week, and you are all going camping!"


	4. Stage Two: Bonding 'round the Camp Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**AN/ I'm super happy by the amount of reviews from the first three chapters! Obviously their next bonding activity is camping and I have an idea for the third week but if anyone has an ideas that they would like them to do just let me know! Thanks! (: **

**Chapter 4: Stage Two- Bonding 'round the Camp Fire**

**Sonny's POV**

I was actually super excited for the camping trip! I used to camp all the time back in Wisconsin and I knew this activity would be fun because it involved everyone together. The first

activity was really bonding with one person and now I was excited to get to know the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast. I asked Tawni if she wanted to sleepover at my house that night so  
we could go to the buses together in the morning and she agreed. When she arrived at my house, she looked in my bag I had packed and dumped all of my clothes out of it!

"This is all wrong Sonny!" she yelled as she threw my clothes around the room.

"What are you talking about Tawni?" I screamed back at her. I was not amused. It took me forever to pack!

"How do you expect Chad to fall in love with you while wearing mom jeans!"

"Tawni we are going camping not to a fashion show! We are gonna be in the middle of the woods!"

She didn't listen to me at all. She started rummaging threw my closet and repacking my bags. I noticed her put in a couple pairs of skinny jeans and some cute little camis.

"Tawni those aren't camping clothes!" I protested.

"Nonsense Sonny! I packed the exact same stuff! You're gonna look hot!" she smiled at me. I had no idea what Tawni was up to, and I certainly was too afraid to ask…

**Tawni's POV**

Chad Dylan Cooper had officially changed. I decided that he was finally worthy of my friend. He wasn't just being nice to Sonny, he was being nice to everyone. He had held up his side of

the deal and now it was time for me to hold up mine. It was time for the feud between So Random! And Mackenzie falls to finally come to an end! I promised Sonny I would make it

happen, and I was hoping to accomplish that on this camping trip. I repacked for Sonny because she needed to look hot. I had to make sure that Chad would not lose interest in her. Yes

he had become nicer, but he was still Chad Dylan Cooper! He could have any girl he wanted, they all threw themselves at him. What if he got tired of waiting around for the time he could

be with Sonny? He might come to think that they will never be together and move on! I can't let that happen!

**Chad's POV**

So I know this whole camping trip was supposed to be about bonding and ending the feud, but the prank my cast had come up with was too good to pass up! I was sitting on the bus

with the rest of the Falls cast, we had all gotten picked up first. The plan was simple really. When everyone goes to sleep tonight, we sneak into the Random's tents and cover them with

maple syrup. It was genius! I had been acting nicer the past week for Sonny, but this was just too funny! Plus, I was still Chad Dylan Cooper! Luckily Skylar had thought ahead and he

had filled an entire one of his suitcases with bottles of syrup. This plan was going to work perfectly! We broke up our group as we started to pick up the So Random! Cast. We got to

Sonny's house last and her and Tawni both boarded the bus. Sonny smiled at me and came to sit beside me.

"Well hello there Chad! Excited for camping?"

"Why yes I am Sonshine, it should be interesting." I snickered to myself.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

I wondered if I should tell Sonny about the plan. After all, I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted her to be a part of it, just the rest of her cast. But I knew Sonny would tell her cast mates and

she would completely ruin the prank. Sonny would understand, it's not like she has never pulled pranks on me before!

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to picture Tawni and Portlyn roughing it in the woods!" I lied.

"Hahah yea that will be interesting!"

The rest of the drive was pretty much silent. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be hyper. One thing I had noticed that was interesting was that we had no adult chaperone

with us. They actually trusted us all the be in the woods together for a week? They were definitely going to regret that. We finally came to a stop and we were literally in the middle of the  
woods. There was nothing around us except trees and a small lake beside a clearing. We all loaded off the bus and decided to set up camp in the clearing. Well, I let my cast mates set up  
camp. CDC doesn't assemble tents. Once we had the tents set up it was already dark. The drive had taken most of the day so we all decided to call it a night. In the Mack Falls tent, we

were getting prepared to pull off our prank. We all dressed in black and even painted our faces and each grabbed some bottles of syrup. We had waited an hour after saying goodnight to  
the Randoms just to be sure that they would be asleep. We quietly crept over to their tent and could hear snoring coming from inside. Perfect! I slowly unzipped the door making sure I

didn't make too much noise. They were all there, fast asleep. We all crept into the tent and began to pour the syrup all over them. We covered their entire bodies including their face and

hair. It was hard not to laugh as we did it. We had emptied at least 20 bottles of syrup all over them and our task was complete. We stepped back out of the tent and zipped it up. We

then hid the evidence and climbed back into our own tent to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning…

"!"

We all jumped awake as we heard loud screams coming from the other tent. Obviously they were awake. We all got up and stepped out of our tent in time to see the Randoms coming

out of theirs all sticky. We couldn't hold our laughter anymore and we all burst into a laughing fit.

"You guys did this!" Nico screamed at us.

"Well of course we did!" I managed to say between laughs. They did not look impressed. Then Sonny stepped forward from her cast and walked right up to me.

"YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed right in my face.

"Sonny it was a harmless prank…"

"A harmless prank? Really Chad? We are supposed to be ending this feud not making it worse! I can't believe I thought you had actually changed! What was I thinking! Of course you will

never change, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Well you can drop your little nice act because I'm not falling for it any more. Don't ever talk to me Chad! You guys want a war? We will give you a  
war! You better watch your backs, it's going to be a long week!" she yelled and then stomped back towards her tent.

Oops.. That wasn't what I planned on happening….


	5. Stage Two: War and S'mores!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Sonny With a Chance!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm currently in the semester from Hell! University Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Philosophy, World History and Calculus! It's not fun! Anyways, I appreciate the reviews! (: I will try and write a little bit every day! Once again, I already have planned out what stage three is going to be, but if you have any ideas of what you want them to do the fourth week let me know! :D **

**Chapter 5: Stage Two- War and S'mores!**

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe he actually did that! I thought he really had changed! who was I trying to kid? He was still Chad Dylan Cooper. They want a war? They got it! This should be an interesting

week. Sonny Munroe isn't little miss bag of sunshine anymore! We decided that we needed to have a scheming meeting in the So Random! Tent….

"My hair is all sticky!" Tawni cried.

"It's all over my Game Guy too!" Grady complained.

"Alright guys, we can get cleaned up afterwards. Right now we need to come up with a plan to get back at Mackenzie Falls!" I explained quietly so the drama snobs wouldn't hear.

"I agree with Sonny! But how are we gonna get back at them?" Nico asked.

"OOHH! I have an idea!" Zora exclaimed with a mischievous grin. She leaned in closer and whispered the plan to us.

"Perfect!" I yelled with a huge grin on my face. "The plan goes down tonight!"

**Meanwhile in the Mackenzie Falls tent…**

**Chad's POV**

So it turned out to be a bad idea.

I guess I thought since Sonny knew how I felt about her that she wouldn't get that mad. Oh boy I was wrong! Not only did she tell me to never talk to her again, she also declared war!

She was back to hating me which I wasn't happy about at all. Plus, things we tense in the Mackenzie Falls tent as we anticipated the revenge that we knew was coming for us. Even

though we always know we are better than the randoms, we also knew that this was their area of expertise, and we were terrified.

"Oh my God I can't stand this waiting!" Portlyn screamed. Her outburst broke the silence in the tent and we all jumped.

"I agree with Port, someone needs to go spy on them! And by someone, I mean Chad." Chloe said after she composed herself. She turned and looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"What? Why should I have to be the one to spy on them?" I asked her.

"Well you're the one who is always saying you're our leader, so you can go spy on the randoms!" Chloe explained.

Damn it! I was always saying that. I guess I really didn't have a choice, but I wasn't going alone.

"Fine, but Skylar is coming with me as my back up." I said turning to Skylar.

"Yea sure man I'll come." Skylar said standing up from his sleeping bag.

"If we are not back in 10 minutes, call the police." I said dramatically before I turned to walk out of the tent.

Skylar and I crept slowly over to the other tent. We noticed that it had been moved about ten feet further from our tent then it was last night. We had to be sneaky since the tent was

unzipped at the front. Stupid randoms, that's how bugs get in duh! We listened carefully but heard no sounds. I slowly peaked my head into the tent, and there was no one there. I

looked towards the camp fire, no one there either. I finally looked towards the lake and noticed all 5 of the randoms splashing around, obviously cleaning off the syrup. I giggled to myself

thinking of how they looked this morning and I nudged Skylar pointing to the lake so he could see. I expected Skylar to start laughing too but as I watched his face his eyes were almost

bulging out of their sockets. I turned back towards the lake and saw what he was looking at. Sonny and Tawni had come out of the water, wearing their bikinis. Although I would never

say it to their faces, the two randoms were smoking hot in their swim suits.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn!" Skylar said beside me. I felt a pang of jealousy thinking that he was hitting on Sonny, but then he put my worries to rest.

"Isn't Tawni hot! Dude, I think I've got it bad for that girl!" he said, never taking his eyes off of Blondie.

"What? Since when?" I asked confused. I thought I was the only one secretly crushing on a random.

"Since we had to share a dressing room bud! She is honestly the perfect girl for me!" he said.

"Skylar, you realize we are at war with them right now right? We can't be thinking with our man parts here we gotta think with our minds! We have to put our feelings aside and win this thing!" I explained to him.

"Yea, you're right… wait a minute! What do you mean by "we" have to put our feelings aside? Who do you have feelings for Chaddy?" Skylar asked smirking at me.

"What? I uh… I meant you. I don't have a crush on Sonny.. Pfffft what are you even talking about?"

"I never said anything about a crush on Sonny.." He said with an even bigger smile spreading across his face.

"They are coming this way we have to hide!" I whisper-yelled at him as I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a tree to hide.

"Don't think I'm going to drop this subject Chad." he whispered to me.

Ugh! What was I going to do now? My cast can't know that I like Sonny! They would never let me live it down. And especially since we are at war now! Not like it mattered anyway.. Sonny hates me now. Sonny and Blondie were walking back over to their tent so Sky and I stayed behind the tree and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What do you think we should do tonight?" Blondie asked.

"How about we have a camp fire and make s'mores?" Sonny said excitedly. Typical Sonny.

"That's a great idea! And you brought your guitar right? You can sing some songs for us too!"

"Yea I guess I can do that.. And we can invite the Mack Falls cast too!" Sonny said.

"Why should we include them? We should be planning our revenge!" Tawni scoffed.

"Tawn, you know I don't want revenge, it won't solve anything."

"Uggh Sonny you are way too nice!" Tawni said as the two girls disappeared into their tent.

We had heard enough and quietly made our was back to the Mackenzie Falls tent.

"Well?" Chloe asked as we zipped up the tent.

"We totally have nothing to worry about. Sonny isn't letting them plan any revenge!" we explained and the tension in our tent was suddenly gone.

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni and I aren't stupid, but apparently Chad and Skylar are. Did they really think we couldn't see them behind that tree? Idiots. We came up with our plan to throw them off, and I think

it totally worked. Man we are good! We had to keep our little story believable so Nico set up a camp fire that night while I set up all the ingredients for the s'mores. The Mack Falls kids

had decided to join us and we all sat around and sang and stuffed our faces having a good time. Zora was in the woods preparing for our prank. It was going to be perfect! When it got

late we put out the fire and headed to our separate tents. We waited an hour and then snuck across to the enemy tent. We slipped inside easily enough and found exactly what we were

looking for, lying right out in the open for us to take. Ohh man! These drama snobs were just making it too easy for us!

**The next morning…..**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up the next morning and quickly scanned around the tent. Everyone was fine. The randoms actually hadn't pulled a prank on us! That was a relief! I stretched and climbed out of

my sleeping bag and opened up my bag to grab some clothes for the day, but my bag was completely empty.

"Guys wake up!" I shouted to them.

"What!" Ferguson asked as he jumped up.

"All my stuff is gone! Check your bags!" I said.

"Mine is gone too!" He said.

"Same here!" Skylar said.

"Uggh mine too!" Portlyn whined.

"They got me too." Chloe said.

I walked over to the door of the tent, unzipped it, and stepped out. I scanned around the camp site and that's when I noticed them. All of our clothes, in the trees. They were all hanging

from the branches at least 20 feet up. They weren't all on one tree either, they were everywhere! Our clothes covered almost every tree surrounding the camp site. I had no idea how we

were going to climb up that high to get them! I turned to face to randoms tent when I saw Sonny's head peeking out of it. She had a huge smirk on her face and she slowly zipped her

tent shut again. I took a step forward when I felt something under my foot. I looked down and saw a bottle of one of my hair products. I scanned the ground and noticed more bottles

laying everywhere. I bent over and picked one up.

Empty.

Oh you better watch yourself Sonny Monroe. Forget about a stupid crush…. You just became the enemy!


	6. The New Faces of Mackenzie Falls

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Sorry this is so short it's really more of a filler chapter to end that camping trip and set up the next task! And also sorry it's kinda crappy, I was distracted watching Naploean Dynamite while writing it! **

**Sonny's POV**

Well this camping trip didn't exactly serve it's purpose. Instead of mending the feud, it renewed it and made it 20 times worse. The entire week was spent pranking each other back and

fourth and any truce that Chad and I had before was completely gone now. Today is our last day, we get on the buses at 10 tomorrow morning and head back to civilization. That gave us  
one more chance to prank the Falls. Of course, this morning we woke up to find ourselves locked in our tent! I guess the Mack Falls guys had put a lock on our tent zipper on the outside!

We spent the entire day sitting in our tent. It was extremely boring! Of course, the only good part was that we had planned our prank. It was genius! The prank only involved Chad this

time, sparing the rest of his cast. I couldn't wait! Finally around 6pm, Ferguson came and let us out of the tent. Naturally, we all ran to the bathroom…

At 11 that night we all crept our way over to the Mack Falls tent. I carefully unzipped the door to their tent. You would have thought they would be smart enough to use the lock they had

to lock their tent from the inside at night. Idiots… I held open the tent as Nico and Grady tip-toed in and over to where Chad was sleeping. Carefully, they each took hold of the ends of his  
sleeping bag and carried him out of the tent. I zipped the door back up and followed the boys down towards the dock where Zora and Tawni were waiting with the canoe. The boys gently  
lay Chad down in the boat and I used my foot to push it away from the dock. We were all pleased with out accomplishment as we watched Chad float out into the middle of the lake. As

the rest of my cast walked back to the tent I stood there with a smirk on my face and blew a kiss towards the lake.

"Sweet dreams Chaddykins…"

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed as I stood on the sand. Oh, you want to know why I'm so mad? Well maybe because I woke up this morning by rolling into the lake! The

Randoms stood at their tent laughing their heads off and to make matters worse, my own cast was laughing at me too since they didn't get pranked! I was beyond pissed and was so

glad this stupid camping trip was over. Maybe the Randoms have forgotten that back I Condor Studios, I run things. We were all back on the bus by 10 and made it to the studio around

4. We dropped our stuff off at our dressing rooms and headed straight to Mr. Condor's office.

* * *

"Well, I hope you all had fun getting the week off, but now it's time to get back to work on your shows. And this week, you can't do that without your rival cast mates." Mr. Condor said once we had all arrived.

"What do you mean by that sir?" I asked. I didn't like where this one was going.

"For the next week, we will be doing a So Random! Mackenzie Falls crossover."

Yep, that's what I was afraid of…

"Chloe and Ferguson, you both will be guest starring on So Random! This week. Tawni and Sonny, you will be starring on Mackenzie Falls. And no, you will not be filming your show as well. You will take the week off from your own show to focus on your guest spots. That is all you may leave." Mr. Condor dismissed us.

I could over hear Tawni and Sonny complaining about having to be on Mack Falls for the week. They didn't even know how bad it was going to get. I knew what Mr. Condor was thinking

and without even seeing the script I was already 100% sure of one thing.

For the next week, Sonny Monroe was going to be playing my love interest….


	7. Mackenzie's New Girl

**Chapter 7 - Mackenzie's New Girl**

**Sonny's POV **

So I had to guest star on Mackenzie Falls, and I wasn't exactly excited about it… the only upside was that I wasn't doing it alone. Tawni would be with me and that calmed down my

nerves a bit. I knew she would help me out. One week on Mackenzie Falls… at least that only meant one episode. I doubt we would have very big parts since our characters would have

to leave at the end of the episode. There wouldn't be much of a plot line which is another reason why I don't understand this! At least on So Random! We have different sketches every

week. Guest stars appear on our show all the time. But Mackenzie Falls? You didn't guest star in an episode, you got what was known as a guest spot and appeared in at least 5

episodes before your character disappears in a 'mysterious balloon accident.' Oh boy! So now I was sitting in my dressing room with Tawni while we waited for our scripts to arrive. At

least Mr. Condor wasn't making us change dressing rooms again! We were allowed to stay where we were.

"I can't believe we have to spend the whole week over in drama city!" Tawni complained for at least the 20th time since we got the news.

"Yeah, well at least your week will most likely be spent flirting with Skylar! Where as I have to deal with the King of Drama all week!"

"Talking about me again Monroe?"

I looked up to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against the door frame with that signature smirk plastered across his face.

"What do you want pooper?" Tawni snapped at him.

I smiled at her for taking the chore of talking to Chad, I really wasn't in the mood.

"Well I was just delivering your scripts ladies, freshly printed." He held up the two Mackenzie Falls scripts.

"Well then sit them on the table and leave." Tawni said while glaring at him.

He could tell by her face that she wasn't kidding around so he quickly dropped the scripts on the table and walked back out the door. Not before turning around and winking at me I might

add. Ugh he was so frustrating!

"I play Clare, Spencer's best friend who tags along with Spencer's family on vacation and takes a certain liking to Skylar." Tawni read. I hadn't realized she picked up a script.

"Wait.. Their characters names are their real names? That's stupid!" I snorted.

When I received no reply from Tawni I looked back over to her and saw her staring at the script with huge eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her after she remained that way for about a minute.

"Sonny Monroe will play the role of Spencer. Visiting the Falls on vacation with her family and best friend, Spencer catches the eye of Mackenzie. The two have a short lived love affair before Spencer has to go back home, but not before they share one passionate kiss at the Falls to say goodbye…" Tawni said slowly as she took her eyes from the page and looked up at me.

Great! Not only did I have to spend the week with Chad, I also had to play his love interest! And the cherry on top of it all… I had to kiss him… in front of EVERYBODY!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I wasn't sure how to feel about Sonny guest staring. In some ways, I was excited. I felt like there was so much more to learn about Sonny that I didn't already know. When we were

sharing my dressing room I had gotten to learn a bit more about her. Also, after the camping trip, I feel further away from Sonny then ever before. Yea I'm an idiot I know! I was also

super nervous though because as far as I knew, Sonny hated my guts again. Should be a fun week! Note the sarcasm! I hadn't even read the script before I went to drop off Sonny and

Tawni's copies, I really didn't care. All I knew was Sonny was playing Spencer and Tawni was playing Clare. Two girls on vacation visiting the Falls. After I dropped them off I went back to

my dressing room and decided to start learning my lines. The script was basically the same nonsense there was every week. I would never admit this to anyone, but I actually can't stand

Mackenzie Falls. The show didn't even make sense! I was basically skimming over the whole script only reading my lines when something on the very last page caught my eye.

_As Mackenzie and Spencer say their final goodbyes to one another, Mackenzie wraps his hand into Spencer's hair and pulls her in for one passionate kiss. _

WHAT!

I knew Sonny was going to be playing my love interest, it was so obvious. But a kiss? God it usually takes Mackenzie two seasons to work up the courage to actually kiss a girl! I knew

right then that Sonny wouldn't be very happy, and the truth was, I wasn't very happy either. Of course I had thought about kissing Sonny, it's something I have wanted to do for a very

long time. I just didn't want our first kiss to be a stage kiss in front of the entire production team! I had to fix this. I got up off my couch and headed straight towards our writer's office.

There was no way I was kissing Sonny Monroe for the first time as Mackenzie!


End file.
